Beauty and the Beast As Told by VU
"Beauty and the Beast As Told by VU" is the first episode of As Told by VU. Synopsis The classic tale of Beauty and the Beast is recreated by the cast and crew of Villains Unite!. A riveting tale starts in the French Village, where Belle Frances is tired of provincial life. When Maurice goes off on a quest to present his newest invention, he ends up in Le Chateau de le Bete, where the Beast takes him as his prisoner. Belle will have to save her father - and the Beast - from the dark curse which has taken the castle. Along the way, she'll meet lovable friends and learn to love a beast. Recap In the past of the Enchanted Forest, an old hag, the enchantress Maleficent visits Le Chateau de le Bete to ask for refuge. Prince Adam refuses her. Furious by this rejection, Maleficent curses Adam and his castle staff to live a life trapped under the Curse of the Unkind unless his True Love awakens him. He is given the Enchanted Rose to guard. If he finds true love, the rose will break the curse for him. But if by his thirty-third birthday he doesn't find love, the rose will wilt and the Curse will never be broken. Nineteen years later, Belle Frances wanders the streets of the French Village. The villagers point her out, denouncing her to be crazy because she's different. Belle ignores them and makes her way to the Bookstore. ("Belle") When she arrives, the Bookseller warmly greets Belle and is surprised to know that Belle has finished her book - Beauty's Beast. The Bookseller offers Belle another book, but Belle reveals she's already read it. She smiles and decides to borrow her favorite book. The Bookseller lets her keep it. Delighted, Belle thanks him and leaves. Maurice is working on an invention when Belle returns. Maurice tells Belle that he is going to the Inventors' Fair. When he leaves, Gaston, her admirer, comes in and orders that Belle take care of him. Belle refuses and shows him the way out. Gaston tries to flirt with Belle, but Belle punches Gaston in the face. ("Get Out") Belle runs out of the house. Gaston chases after her, but she punches him into the lake. She sings about how she wants more out of life. ("Belle (Reprise)") Her father's horse returns alone. Belle, worried, jumps onto the horse, which takes her to Le Chateau de le Bete. Belle investigates the run-down castle when she arrives in the dungeon. Belle searches for a way to free her captured father Maurice when the Beast storms in. Belle bravely stands her ground and requests to take her father's place. The Beast accepts. That night, when dinner is ready, the Beast orders Belle to join him for dinner. TBC Songs Cast * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * John Euing as Prince Adam * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston * Stefano Milan as LeFou * John Miller as Lumiere * Robert Andrews as Cogsworth * Kayleen Andrews as Mrs. Potts * Chandler Morris as Maurice * Will Candler as the Bookseller